That Torture He Gives
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Why must Usagi-san torture me with those hands? His voice, those eyes... It's ticks me off when he says those three words. Repeating them over and over... What torture.


**A/N: Hey, it's my first Junjou Romantica story! I've been in love with Usagi-san and Misaki for over a year now. I've read the manga and watched the anime, gotta say, love both! But the manga is so much more exciting *winks* Haha, please review and favorite! Enjoy, I worked really hard in this! ^-^/**

* * *

He was always so skilled. He is still skilled as of today. I would never say it out loud, it's just to embarrassing. A male explaining what he felt? Impossible. Being young kept me from saying it. I do not have the courage to say what I want or what I want to tell. Mostly keeping it on the tip of my tongue would stop me. But he can see right through me. Those eyes, big cold hands, that husky voice. It makes me melt. Why must he stare down at me with that expression? My face always warms up and I have to turn, tightening my grip of his muscular shoulder. Letting out groans of defense, I ask him to stop. He _always _ignores the please. Why must I feel this way each time?

"U-Usagi... ah... s-stop I'm a-about... t-to..."

He would only grin. Continuing on with the pleasuring torture. Why must he tease me? It's like he wants me to beg. To finish off the night. Most times now I don't want to stop but having a JOB in the morning... it needs to end. I begged for him to stop, to leave me alone. Being such a perverted-old man, he lays me on the floor. Suzuki always is around, it sometimes creeps me out. But then again, that lovable bear helps me out before I get devoured by this idiot. Letting out a mewl of pleasure, I look at the clock with a blur. Only thirty more minutes till I need to get to my job. Crap. I won't survive the day. Might as well start my grave now! Nii-san, please carry on without me!

"Misaki..."

Don't call my name, it only embarrasses me out even more. Why is my sex life being tortured by someone who writes illegal books of BL? He uses me without my permission! It's totally illegal! I need the cops but they won't come! I throw my head back, eyes half close. Usagi-san holds me against him, his breath tickling my neck. Burying his head in the crook of my neck, I let out a whimper of defeat. He has won. Just like any other time we have done this. Just like all the times we have done this. He always wins no matter what. I obey his commands and follow like a dog. Body being pressed against the floor, he kisses my neck till his lips trail to my shoulder. I feel that half-pain-half-pleasure bite.

"It's going to... to show-ah idiot!" I growl it, feeling that smirk against my skin. He moves away, his warmth off my body as he sits up. I can't help but look at him, face flushed with sweat. He's always had some type of clothing on. Shirt unbuttoned, wrinkled. Pants around his hips, belt no where to be found. What an idiot. What a pervert. Looking like that. It makes my heart speed up... He carries me straight to his bedroom. That childish bedroom. Having toys that continue on to move, toys covering the ground. Why has a grown man like him enjoy this? Oh, that's right, his past. I shouldn't say anything

"Misaki..."

Don't call my name again. Why must you do that? Not wanting him to do no more, I let out a simple sound. Usagi-san smiles. Laying me on the bed, his body surrounds mine.

"I love you, Misaki."

Why must he repeat it so many times in one night? It embarrasses me more. It makes me want to burst. Nii-san, I'm in trouble. I've fallen in love with this man even more. Each time we do this, each time he calls my name, it sends shivers down my spine. He makes me feel special. I can't deny it. But I don't want Usagi to be concern when something is bothering me. I don't want him to worry what's on my mine.

"S-shut up! Stupid-perverted old man... y-you made me miss work today."

"Good, I want my Misaki to be with me. No one shall take away my precious person," He murmurs. He mostly ignores the snapping, the insults, only wanting to tease me more. My shoulder feels pained. That idiot, leaving a mark. What am I going to tell my friend? That some guy, who is my l-l...lover, had sex with me and decided to show who owned me? Heck no! I can't say that! I don't want to even call that guy that... that word. Usagi-san kisses my lips, deepening it as I grunt. Nii-san, if you can hear me, I have fallen in love with this man. I do not care. I want to be with him even what I say about this person. He is my person who I would like to care.

"Misaki..."

"Eh?"

"Kiss me... I dare you."

Nii-san, I think I have changed my mind. Please save me before I am rested in my grave.


End file.
